playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin
Assassin is semi-antagonist of Fate/Stay Night and side character of Type-Moon Carnival Phantasm, he appeared in Playstation Allstar Battle Royale as DLC Character. Biography THE NAMELESS SAMURAI Assassin's supposed identity is that of the mythical Japanese swordsman, Kojirou Sasaki (佐々木 小次郎, Sasaki Kojirō?) whose real name was speculated to be Tsuda (津田, ?). His true name was unknown, and to be more specific, he never had a true name. Kojirou is known as a master swordsman whose existence is doubted even though his name remains recorded in history. He did not actually exist, so it would be impossible to summon the real thing as a Servant. The person summoned in his place is not a Heroic Spirit, but an existence closer to that of wraiths. If there was to be a database for all of humanity, he is the piece of data that best matches the parameters of Sasaki, so his personality would become Kojirou's personality and his monumental feats would become that of Kojirou rather than his own. This individual was the son of an ordinary farming family, living an ordinary farm life and separated from ordinary common sense. He met a master swordsman who had retired deep into the mountains, and began his ordinary life in the mountains himself. He was enthralled by the swordsmanship of the master, and he began training under him the next day. The master swordsman only taught him the refined behaviour of a swordsman; a communion with nature and the master swordsman did not instruct him on anything related to sword techniques. After one month, the master swordsman drew his last breath, and he completely threw himself into the path of a swordsman. He was a nameless martial artist with some relation to the Ryuudou Temple, but there is no way to know his true identity. He died lacking a name, never even fortunate enough to be given one, and the ability to read or write. He utilizes a long Japanese katana and discovered the ultimate technique, “Tsubame Gaeshi”, being absolutely all he possesses. The reason he is summoned is simply because he can execute that legendary technique. He spent much of his life simply trying to figure out the best method to cut down a swallow, and although he realized the method was impossible for a human, he had nothing else to do and kept on practicing. While determination is normally the key to success, he simply noticed that it had succeeded. The legendary Kojirou is known as cool and elegant, so Assassin's pursuit of sword technique, sophistication, and finding joy in dueling with strong foes is reminiscent of that character. Differing from the legend, his katana is longer, 1.5 meters compared to 90 centimeters and engraved with Bitchu Aoe (備中青江, bichuu aoe?, Blue River of Bitchu). The Bitchu Aoe may have been the master's, or perhaps he received it from the Holy Grail when the legendary soul was summoned. It is simply something thought to be part of who he is. With any great deed performed by Assassin, the reward will go to "Sasaki Kojirou", as he is nothing and all his actions are meaningless. He is a disposable swordsman meant only to act out the role of Sasaki Kojirou, a fictional swordsman created from a fictional story. THE LEGACY OF ASSASSIN *Fate/Stay Night *Fate/Extra *Carnival Phantasm Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Sayaka Miki Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *''' '- - TBA *- or - TBA *' '- - TBA *- - TBA *' '- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *' '''- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Manga/Anime